


Diverse aspettative

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui aveva detto sì, certo, gli avrebbe fatto bene un week-end fuori Philadelphia, lontano dal casino che era la sua vita.<br/>Però aveva immaginato due giorni chiusi in un hotel a sco- ehm, sì, a scambiarsi amore reciproco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diverse aspettative

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

\- Oliver lo convince a fare qualunque cosa - 

 

**Diverse aspettative**

 

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

 

Connor non riesce a credere di essere lì. Ha cose più importanti a cui pensare, cose tipo non farsi arrestare per omicidio.

"Sei stanco, stacca il cervello da quei libri, vieni con me."

Lui aveva detto sì, certo, gli avrebbe fatto bene un week-end fuori Philadelphia, lontano dal casino che era la sua vita.

Però aveva immaginato due giorni chiusi in un hotel a sco- ehm, sì, a scambiarsi amore reciproco.

"Rilassati, penso a tutto io." aveva detto.

Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarglielo fare.

Adesso non sarebbe stretto in una tutina di lattice blu, con uno scudo in mano. Almeno il costume di Spiderman fa un bel culo a Oliver.


End file.
